ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy The Roller
Roy The Roller is the fifth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix Synopsis Brendan meets Roy for the first time. The Episode Brendan: Ah! What a nice day for a… Mysterious caped guy appeared! Brendan: You again! Prepare to be defeated by a 14 year old! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a thing with lots of eyes, Brendan has turned into a Opticoid! Eyeclops: Cool! Now I don’t have to look both ways when crossing the street! Mysterious Caped Man: An Opticoid! In that case… tries to punch the Mysterious Caped Man, but misses, he then throws water on Eyeclops’s Eyes, blinding him Eyeclops: AAAHHH! IT BURNS! I’LL NEVER USE THIS ALIEN IN A SANDSTORM! Mysterious Caped Man: You won’t ever use it again because you’ll be dead! boy with brown hair, a yellow shirt, teal pants and aqua shoes comes along, seeing Eyeclops in trouble, he gasps Roy: OH MY GOSH! HOLD ON! IM COMING! finds a crowbar, he uses it to whack the Mysterious Caped Man, but he misses. Mysterious Caped Man: Hmph! Who are you? Roy: I’m Roy! Mysterious Caped Man: Roy what? Roy The Loser? HAHAHAHAHA! Roy: No! I’m Roy Lawrence! Eyeclops: Ah thank god the pains over. notices Roy, you here to help? Roy: Yes! turns into a weird thing with a shell and rolls into a ball, hitting the Mysterious Caped Man. Eyeclops: You have a Modelatrix too? Roy: No, I’m half human half Arburian Pelarota. Eyeclops: Half Arburiwhat? Roy: sighs Lets just get this over with Eyeclops: Right! Roy: Time to lose! rolls into a ball and KO’s the Mysterious Caped Man THEME SONG Mysterious Caped Man is getting arrested. Brendan: So you were born with an Arburian Pelarota for a mom and a human for a dad! Roy: Yep! Brendan: Wow! Roy: I know! When Arburia was being destroyed by that jerk named the Great One, mom put me in an escape pod with dad! Brendan: So you ended up here? Roy: Yes! Brendan: Oh right… Roy: So umm… What do you get up to usually? Brendan: Jared attacks? Roy: Okay then… Brendan: And other stories! Roy: I wish you could tell me! Brendan: I have them all animated! Roy: Cool! Brendan: Come on! I’ll show you! END SCENE Jared: So Brendan has a new friend huh? And It appears he’s an Aburian Petarota! I’ll show them what I’m made of! gets out a device. Brendan is off playing games with Roy, when suddenly Jared attacks! Jared: Give me the Modelatrix. Brendan: Not if I can help it! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into an eyless alien creature! He’s turned into a Vulpimancer! Roy: Wow! A Vulpimancer! Smashhound: RROOOOAAARRR! Roy: Sorry, I can’t understand you… Jared: Come on Mr. Blind, try and fight me! [Smashhound attempts to charge into Jared, he misses. Smashhound realises his gills on the sides of him are eyes, he uses these to spot Jared and claw him, Roy turns into an Arburian Pelarota and attacks, he misses Jared, and goes flying around the room, hitting Smashhound and Jared by accident, he then flies out of the room, leaving Jared and Smashhound unconscious and Smashhound transforming back into Brendan, END SCENE and Jared wake up. Jared: I’m going home, my head hurts too much… Brendan: You probably had it coming. Jared: Ugh… Whatever… comes running into the room. Roy: Are you alright? Brendan: Yeah… Roy: I’m sorry for hurting you… Brendan: It’s okay… Roy: So um… What are you going to do? Brendan: Wanna go to the ice cream store? Roy: Sure! THE END Characters Brendan McDarby Roy Lawrence (first appearance) Mysterious Caped Man Jared Barred Aliens Used Eyeclops (first appearance) Smashhound (first appearance) Major Events Brendan meets Roy. Goofs *Brendan's hair was accidently drawn wrong. Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes